I. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an actuating instrument having an instrument tip assembly that is provided with a back hub and a method of connecting the instrument tip assembly to the actuating instrument. These actuating instruments are often used in technical fields that require a high degree of precision, e.g., precision cutting and grasping in a surgical environment, and precision cutting and grasping of wires or the like.
II. Discussion of the Background Art
In conventional actuating instruments (e.g., those used in surgical procedures or for any other type of implementation which requires precision usage) it is necessary to replace, e.g., cutting blades (intended for single-usage) with new and sharper blades, in which case it is economically feasible to merely remove the tip of the instrument and replace it with a new tip, rather than discarding the entire instrument.
The practice of reprocessing and reusing single-use devices (SUDs) has become increasingly more common because of costs savings and the reduction in waste. However, reprocessed SUDs, such as cutting blades, often do not function as well as SUDs that have not been reprocessed. For example, in the case of reprocessing a cutting blade, the blade may be damaged in the reprocessing process such that the cutting blade no longer cuts or opens and closes with the desired or required precision. Therefore, a reprocessed tip, such as those including a cutting blade, may not operate as well after reprocessing. Therefore, it is possible that any subpar operation of the reprocessed tip may be incorrectly attributed to the original manufacturer of the reprocessed tip, which may result in damage to the reputation of the original manufacturer.
Furthermore, in certain instances there are stigmas attached to reusing reprocessed devices and many users wish to avoid using reprocessed devices.
Additionally, actuating instruments such as cauterization tools, laparoscopes, electrified instruments (e.g., those used in a surgical environment) and the like which generally include a tube having a distal end onto which a tip is attached, the tip including a actuable tool for the medical procedure, surgical procedure, or other implementation to be performed, and a proximal end for connection to mechanical and/or electrical systems and which is operated by the surgeon or other technician performing a procedure or otherwise operating, have been widely used because the incision or opening necessary for insertion of such a tool on a actuating instrument is typically small in comparison to alternative methods. As a result of the relatively smaller incision, when used, e.g., in a surgical or medical environment, patients typically exhibit more rapid healing times and often experience fewer complications as a result of surgeries using such actuating instruments.
A typical actuating instrument of this class may include at least two detachable portions—the tip having the actuable tool as one of the detachable portions, and the tube leading from the distal end back to the proximal end as the other. Further, such actuating instruments may include an inner tube leading from the proximal end to the tube end of the tube at the distal end for connecting to a yoke which is part of the detachable tip. Because proper operation of the tool on the tip may require precise mechanical shifting of the inner tube and yoke in relation to the tube and housing of the tip, one method that has been used to provide the necessary differentiation when connecting the tip to the tube end has been the use of two sets of threading with mutually differential pitches, respectively on the connections between the yoke of the tip and the inner shaft of the tube end on the one hand, and a housing or casing of the tip and an outer tube of the tube end, on the other hand.
As a result, however, as shown in FIG. 5 of the conventional art, the two threadings of different pitches require fine machining during the manufacturing process, within tolerances that are difficult to achieve using automation and which may tend to increase the cost of manufacturing of such actuating instruments or medical devices. For example, after an initial machining of the threading, it may be necessary to test and make adjustments several times by hand, which requires skilled machinists as well as additional iterative steps, which increase the time for manufacture considerably. Furthermore, the use of threading requires the surgeon or medical technician performing a procedure with the actuating instrument or medical device to intricately align the two threadings of different pitch when assembling the tip to the tube end. Such an operation may increase the time necessary to detach and/or reattach tips to tube ends during, e.g., a medical procedure or any other implementation and therefore increase the costs and risks associated with the medical procedure or other implementation.